Wolfgang von Strucker
|género = Masculino |FDM = 2 de mayo de 2015 |titulo = Barón Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) |afiliación = S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) HYDRA *Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA (anteriormente) *Proyecto Destructor de Mundos (anteriormente) |pelicula = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (escena a mitad de los créditos) Avengers: Age of Ultron |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |serie web = WHiH Newsfront (mencionado) |videojuego = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic = Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Avengers: Infinity War (flashback) |actor = Thomas Kretschmann Joey Defore (joven) |estado = Fallecido }} El Barón Wolfgang von Strucker fue uno de los líderes más poderosos y notorios de HYDRA. Él asistió junto a Hale y Jasper Sitwell a la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA, pasando sus exámenes y convirtiéndose en un alumno personal de Daniel Whitehall y más tarde en una parte importante de la supervisión del Proyecto Destructor de Mundos, que a su vez condujo a la creación de nuevos soldados para HYDRA, incluido Carl Creel. Habiéndose infiltrado en S.H.I.E.L.D., Strucker reclutó en HYDRA a aquellos que no estaban satisfechos con la forma en que se dirigía la agencia, al mismo tiempo que criaba a su hijo Werner von Strucker, a quien consideraba una decepción para su causa y un líder no adecuado. Como consecuencia de la Batalla de Nueva York, los agentes de Strucker se apropiaron del Cetro de Loki, que había sido confiscado por S.H.I.E.L.D. — Durante los siguientes dos años, Strucker y su asistente, el Doctor List, utilizaron los poderes del Cetro para experimentar con muchos voluntarios humanos en la Base de Investigación de HYDRA en Sokovia, con el objetivo de crear un ejército de individuos alterados que sirvan a HYDRA. Tras la Batalla en el Triskelion, Strucker abandonó S.H.I.E.L.D., pero a medida que la Guerra contra HYDRA hacía estragos, él se convirtió en uno de los últimos jefes supervivientes de HYDRA. Su base pronto fue atacada por los Vengadores, y fue capturado. Poco después, él fue asesinado en su celda por Ultrón, reduciendo a HYDRA a sólo unos pocas filas desorganizadas. Biografía Vida temprana Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA Como miembro prestigioso de la familia von Strucker, él ya era considerado como el futuro líder de HYDRA por sus compañeros estudiantes de la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA. Un día antes de su examen final, ellos tuvieron una charla de Daniel Whitehall, quien les iba a hablar del futuro de HYDRA. Después de recordarles como nadie había sido capaz de replicar el proyecto que convirtió a Steven Rogers en el Capitán América, él habló del Proyecto Destructor de Mundos, que buscaba crear al hombre más fuerte del mundo, al infundir a la persona con materias primas con su Cámara de Infusión de Partículas. Cuando Whitehall preguntó si alguien tenía alguna sugerencia de material, Strucker levantó la mano rápidamente y le dijo que podrían usar el Teseracto de Johann Schmidt, el arma más poderosa de HYDRA. Sin embargo, Strucker fue interrumpido por Hale, quien señaló que era una pérdida de tiempo y que, en cambio, debían buscar en el espacio exterior nuevos materiales. Aunque el resto de la clase se burló de ella, Whitehall la felicitó por su pensamiento progresista, provocando que Strucker se sienta celoso. En el gimnasio, mientras Strucker entrenaba, dos chicos deliberadamente aumentaron el peso de la pesa de Hale, haciendo que ella quedara atrapada momentáneamente hasta que logró quitárselo. Entonces, Hale, sabiendo que todo fue orquestado por Strucker, lo atacó y golpeó varias veces. Posteriormente, Strucker fue obligado a matar a su propio perro, como parte del examen final y así demostrar su devoción a HYDRA. A pesar del incidente, Strucker fue seleccionado por Daniel Whitehall para trabajar en el Proyecto Destructor de Mundos, mientras que Hale fue escogida para ser inseminada artificialmente con el espécimen perfecto para el proyecto.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Joven Strucker.png|Strucker escucha las ideas de Whitehall. Strucker escucha a Hale.png|Strucker escucha la propuesta de Hale. Strucker es golpeado por Hale.png|Strucker es atacado por Hale. Strucker leyendo con sus compañeros.png|Strucker y sus compañeros tras el incidente. Líder de HYDRA Vida secreta Strucker mantuvo su vida profesional, como miembro de HYDRA y S.H.I.E.L.D., separado de su vida personal y de su hijo Werner. A pesar de que se aseguró de que Werner recibiera apoyo financiero, Strucker no compartía su negocio con él, en relación con HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Strucker recibía a menudo visitas de Hale, quien se había convertido en una oficial de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. Durante una de sus visitas, Strucker golpeo a Werner después de que la hija de Hale, Ruby, se golpeó la cabeza mientras jugaba con Werner. Esta no fue la única vez que Strucker maltrató a su hijo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia Eventualmente, Strucker se convirtió en un buen amigo de su compañero de HYDRA, Gideon Malick, quien lo consideraba un buen hombre. Asimismo, Malick fue el único jefe de HYDRA a quien su hijo Werner conocía.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide... Strucker también realizó algunos negocios con el vendedor de armas del mercado negro, Ulysses Klaue.Avengers: Age of Ultron Con los años, él se convirtió en el líder de la fracción europea de HYDRA.Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Captain America: The Winter Soldier Uno de los experimentos de Strucker dio como resultado que el boxeador Carl Creel gane la capacidad de absorber cualquier elemento y convertir su piel en el mismo material. Bóvedas ocultas Strucker tenía muchas bóvedas escondidas alrededor del mundo, llenas de numerosos y misteriosos artefactos. Como uno de los cinco líderes de HYDRA, Strucker conocía la leyenda del origen de HYDRA y su verdadero propóstio. La bóveda en Zepkow, Alemania, contenía una pieza del Monolito que fue usado para desterrar al "Dios de HYDRA" a otro planeta hace miles de años, y que HYDRA esperaba usarlo para traerlo de regreso a la Tierra.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Siendo uno de los miembros de alto rango de HYDRA infiltrados dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., Strucker estuvo a cargo de varios proyectos científicos, incluyendo el armamento de alta tecnología. Después de la Batalla de Nueva York, Strucker se interesó en el Cetro de Loki.Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Como tal, Alexander Pierce hizo que Jasper Sitwell junto con Brock Rumlow y su unidad STRIKE fueran a la Torre Stark para que Natalia Romanoff les entregue el Cetro.Avengers: Endgame Con el Cetro en su posesión, Strucker comenzó a estudiarlo en una base de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. — Después de que un agente de HYDRA le informara que uno de los científicos que trabajaba con el Cetro, Mark Smith, era un potencial recluta para la organización, Strucker decidió reclutarlo personalmente. Tras hacer esto, Strucker le ordenó a él y a otro agente llevar el Cetro a la Base de Investigación de HYDRA en Sokovia. Los científicos de Strucker comenzaron a darle energía a armas usando el Cetro. No conforme con estos avances, Strucker le ordenó a List que reclutara voluntarios humanos entre los alborotadores de Sokovia para obtener los resultados que deseaba. La mayoría de los voluntarios murieron y solo sobrevivieron los gemelos Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, obteniendo poderes fascinantes. AAOUP - Strucker recibe a Smith.png|Strucker recibe a Smith. AAOUP - Strucker habla con Smith.png|Strucker convence a Smith. AAOUP - Strucker recibe el Cetro.png|Strucker recibe el Cetro de Loki. AAOUP - Strucker y List viendo las pantallas.png|Strucker y List deciden experimentar usando a los civiles de Sokovia. Fuera de las sombras Caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. En la Base de Investigación de HYDRA, Strucker fue informado de la destrucción del Triskelion y la revelación de todos los secretos de HYDRA dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. por List. A pesar de esto, Strucker permaneció tranquilo, ya que Nicholas Fury solo le había revelado al público los secretos que él conocía, y que el trabajo de HYDRA con el Cetro todavía era desconocido para todos los demás. Reconociendo que Steven Rogers y los Vengadores irían tras él, Strucker le informó a List que iba a sacrificar algunas de sus instalaciones para mantener a los enemigos lejos. List le preguntó a Strucker qué pensaba hacer con los voluntarios de sus experimentos, y Strucker le ordenó que enterraran sus cuerpos profundamente en el suelo. Por último, List le preguntó lo que iba a pasar con los únicos voluntarios sobrevivientes, Pietro y Wanda Maximoff. Mientras observaba a los gemelos aprendiendo a dominar sus habiliadades en las celdas, Strucker le respondió que tarde o temprano los Vengadores se encontrarían con ellos, y que ahora no estaban viviendo en una era de héroes o espías, sino en la era de los milagros y que nada era más horrible que un milagro.Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Escena post-créditos Strucker se informa de la caída de SHIELD.png|Strucker se informa sobre la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. Strucker mira el Cetro de Loki.png|Strucker observa el Cetro de Loki. Strucker y List TWS.png|Strucker y List discuten sobre sus planes. Strucker habla sobre los Maximoff.png|Strucker habla sobre los gemelos Maximoff. Crisis de HYDRA Grant Ward sabía que Strucker se encontraba en el extranjero, así que le preguntó a Sunil Bakshi quién era el líder de HYDRA en los Estados Unidos, a lo que él respondió que era Daniel Whitehall.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Strucker no pudo presentarse a la reunión bi-anual de los líderes de HYDRA en la mansión de Octavian Bloom, así que envío a List en su lugar.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Después de que Phillip Coulson engañó a los líderes de HYDRA para matarse entre sí, Strucker se convirtió en el último alto comandante de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Tiempo después, Strucker fue contactado por List, quién le informo que había capturado a Michael Peterson y Lincoln Campbell, dos individuos superdotados que podrían ser de gran utilidad para HYDRA; Strucker quedó complacido con las noticias.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Ataque a la Base de Investigación de HYDRA Strucker ordenó seguir impulsando su tecnología usando el Cetro, el cadáver de un Leviatán y Armas Chitauri, para ser utilizada por las tropas de HYDRA y mejorar enormemente el arsenal de la organización. Usando el poder del Cetro, los científicos de HYDRA incluso habían experimentado con inteligencia artificial, a partir de la cual diseñaron drones avanzados. Sin embargo, las acciones de Strucker también atrajeron la atención de los Vengadores debido a la interferencia de Phillip Coulson y S.H.I.E.L.D. Justo cuando Strucker y List estaban al borde de su mayor avance, los Vengadores atacaron la Base de Investigación de HYDRA; Strucker le ordenó a sus hombres desplegar los tanques con el fin de someterlos. Aunque List quería enviar a los gemelos Maximoff, Strucker afirmó que no estaban listos para pelear. Creyendo que sus hombres aún podían retener a los atacantes, Strucker decidió continuar la lucha, lo que causó grandes daños en Novi Grad. Sin embargo, pronto Anthony Stark destruyó el campo de energía que protegía la base, dejando a Strucker y sus hombres prácticamente indefensos. Preocupado, Strucker decidió rendirse, ordenándole a List que borre todos los datos que habían recopilado. Strucker tenía la intención de dejarle las armas de HYDRA a los Vengadores, con la esperanza de mantenerlos demasiado ocupados para encontrar el laboratorio secreto donde él y List hicieron la mayor parte de su trabajo y donde se encontraba el Cetro. La última orden que le dio sus hombres fue seguir enfrentando a los Vengadores. Cuando los Vengadores irrumpieron en la base, Strucker fue confrontado por Steven Rogers, quien le preguntó sobre los sobrevivientes de los experimentos de HYDRA. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle, Wanda Maximoff apareció detrás de Rogers, usando sus poderes para arrojarlo por las escaleras. Mientras Wanda se iba, Rogers se recuperó rápidamente y noqueó a Strucker al golpearlo en el pecho con su escudo. Strucker dirige a HYDRA durante el asalto.png|Strucke dirige a las tropas de HYDRA durante el asalto a las instalaciones. Doctor Baron.png|Strucker y List discuten qué hacer. Steve y Strucker.png|Strucker es confrontado por Rogers. Strucker es derribado por Rogers.png|Strucker es derribado por Rogers. Fallecimiento Más tarde, Strucker fue trasladado y encarcelado por la OTAN en las instalaciones penitenciarias. Mientras Strucker estaba encerrado, Ultrón lo encontró y le exigió saber dónde podía encontrar Vibranio. Una vez que Strucker le informó que podía obtenerlo comprándoselo a Ulysses Klaue, Ultrón asesinó a Strucker golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared, el cual después pintó escribiendo la palabra "PAZ" usando la sangre de Strucker, un mensaje que no tardó en ser encontrado por los Vengadores. Strucker fue confirmado muerto por WHiH World News cinco días después.WHIH Newsfront Top Stories Legado A pesar de su muerte, Strucker todavía era recordado por sus sucesores como uno de los mayores líderes de HYDRA. Las muerte de Strucker y List dejaron a HYDRA fracturada y débil, hasta que otro ex agente doble de HYDRA dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D., Grant Ward, comenzó una campaña para reunificar a HYDRA, para lo cual reclutó al hijo de Strucker, Werner. Finalmente, Ward se alió con Gideon Malick, el antiguo asociado de Strucker y el líder de la fracción de HYDRA que adoraba al Inhumano Hive. Relaciones Familia *Werner von Strucker † - Hijo Aliados *HYDRA **List † - Mano derecha **Gideon Malick † **Daniel Whitehall † - Mentor **Octavian Bloom † **Jeque † **Baronesa † **Banquero † **Carmine **Mark Smith - Subordinado **Mark Basso - Subordinado **Hale † - Compañera de clases y rival **Jasper Sitwell † - Compañero de clases **Steger † - Profesor **Ruby Hale † *Ulysses Klaue † *Carl Creel † - Sujeto de pruebas Enemigos *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nicholas Fury † *Vengadores **Anthony Stark / Iron Man † **Steven Rogers / Capitán América **Thor **Bruce Banner / Hulk **Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow † **Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Wanda Maximoff / Bruja Escarlata † - Aliado convertido en Enemigo *Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver † - Aliado convertido en Enemigo *Ultrón † - Asesino Apariciones Detrás de escenas *El nombre de Thomas Kretschmann fue desacreditado en Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Strucker originalmente iba a aparecer en Captain America: The First Avenger, pero la idea fue rechazada en última instancia.Zemo y Strucker estaban en los primeros borradores de Captain America: The First Avenger Trivia *En los cómics, Wolfgang von Strucker era un soldado alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que a menudo confrontaba a Nicholas Fury y los Comandos Aulladores. Cuando Adolf Hitler le ordenó a sus hombres que mataran a Strucker en 1944, Johann Schmidt lo ayudó a escapar de Alemania para poder unirse a HYDRA. Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Wolfgang von Strucker Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes alemanes Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: The Winter Soldier Categoría:Personajes de Avengers: Age of Ultron Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes de Cómics Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos Categoría:Estudiantes de la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Usuarios de las Gemas del Infinito Categoría:Líderes de HYDRA Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Fallecidos